frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Panna Orzeszki/Widmo miłości / Rozdział I : Kłamstwo
Witam :3 Oto mój kolejny FF. Nie, to nie jest kontynuuacja ostatniego. Teraz zapodaję całą serię, ale nie nawiązują ona do ostatniej Helsy. " Widmo miłości" będzie dość zagadkowe (albo przynajmniej się o to postaram). Sama nie wiem, do jakiego parningu nawiążemy : Jelsy, Helsy albo Elski. ' '''Zrobiłam co mogłam, by to FF było lepsze od poprzedniego. Za wszystkie błędy w ortografii przepraszam. ' '''Życzę miłej lektury. ~''' '''"Widmo miłości" Rozdział I ''' '''Kłamstwo Wiosna w Arendelle mijała nadzwyczaj spokojnie, mimo zamieszania wywołanego ślubem Księżniczki Anny i wieczną zimą, która ustępiłła zaledwie miesiąc temu. Elsa zatrzymała koronę, mimo wielu niedogoności a jej siotra szczęśliwa w nowym związku małżeńskim z Kristoffem planowała założyć rodzinę. Rolnicy przygotowywali się do letnich żniw, natomiast do portu Arendelle wciąż przypływały i odpływały nowe statki. W całym tym bajecznym zgiełku szczęścia wszyscy zapomnieli już o 13 synie władców Nasturii, Hansie. Z resztą, kto chciałby pamiętać takiego bydlaka jakim się okazał. Zaraz po nieudanej intrydze został złapany w ręce straży. Może przeżył... Może zginął... Niektórzy widzieli go ponoć w okolicy miasta, inni twierdzą że wyjechał lub znajduje się w królewskim lochu ukrywany w tajemnicy przed ludnością. Każdy z nich nie ma jednak racji. ~~*~~ Był środek dnia, kiedy straże go zauważyły na placu zamkowym. Książe Hans próbował uciec. Było jednak za późno na ucieczkę. Sam nie wiedział czemu w środku dnia panoszył się po placu zamkowym, podczas gdy jego jedynym narzędziem obrony był tylko czarny płaszcz z kapturem założonym na głowę. Był bardzo blisko ucieczki, tak bardzo blisko bramy a jednak się spóźnił. Straże zdążyły już zastawić tam swoje oddziały, pozbawiając go jego jedynego koła ratunku. Jeden ze strażników uderzył księcia z pięści prosto w twarz. Cios nie był mocny, jednak wystarczył aby z kącika ust Hansa pociekła strużka krwi. Najpierw naznaczyła ślad na jego twarzy, a potem uplamiła jego płaszcz aż kropelki krwi nie zaczęły ściekać aż do samej ziemi. Sam mężczyzna się tym nie przejął i wyrywając się gromadzie strażników, która go obezwładniła sam nie zauważył kiedy jego ręce zostały skrępowane przez kajdany. Następnie prowadzony przez sześciu mężczyzn prosto do zamku potykał się o własne nogi. Pokonanie schodków sprawiało mu ogromny problem. Nie zauważył, kiedy przeszedł przez drzwi zamku prosto do sali tronowej. Skulony i bezwładny doczłapał się przed tron, gdzie został zmuszony do wyprostowania swojej postury. Tuż przed nim stała w całej swojej okazałości Królowa Elsa. Jej piękna, niebieska suknia błyszczała w świetle słońca, które wpadało do pomieszczenia przez ogromne okna. Przecudowna peleryna, która ciągnęła się za nią wręcz tańczyła promieniejąc cudowoną poświatą. Finiszem całego stroju była korona we włosach przecudnej królowej. - Królowo Elso, znaleźliśmy tego intruza na placu zamkowym. Mamy go''' zabić'? - odrzekł jeden ze strażników. Na dźwięk ostatnich słów książe wzdrygnął się. '''Umierać'? Teraz? Czekał na reakcję królowej, której wyraz twarz był beznamiętny i srogi. Tak jakby los Hansa był jej całkowicie obojętny. To tylko bardziej go dobiło. -Nie, nie pragnę jego śmierci. Zamknijcie go w lochu, potem zastanowię się co dalej z nim zrobić. - głos miała jeszcze bardziej srogi niż spojrzenie, które posłała Hansowi. Ten tylko opuścił głowę, aby nie musieć patrzeć na spojrzenie, którym go obdarowała. - Ależ Królowo, nie należy... - tutaj Elsa przerwała strażnikowi mu w pół słowa. - Wiem, co należy Wiktorze. Jestem królową, nie należy kwestinować mojej decyzji. Dobrze o tym wiesz. Po tych słowach odwróciła się i wyszła z pomieszczenia bez słowa porzegnania. Książe jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się jej posturze znikającej za drzwiami kiedy i on został zmuszony aby wyjść z komnaty. Przez kilka następnych minut schodził wciąż dół kamiennych schodów. Skręcił w prawo, potem prosto i w lewo. Tam Strażnik Wiktor otworzył jego małą, wilgotną i zimną celę i pchnął go do jej wnętrza. - Śmieć. '''- prychnął pod nosem obelgę, najprawdopodobniej skierowaną do Hansa. Jego skute ręce utrudniały mu wszystko, nawet wstanie i otrzepanie się z kurzu, który zalęgał w jego jakże "zacnej komnacie". Zamiast łózka z boku leżał ogromny płaski kamień. Książe niechętnie wczołgał się na prowizoryczne posłanie i zamknął oczy, w nadziei na dobry sen. ~~*~~ Tymczasem Elsa była w kiepskim humorze, co poznała po niej nawet jej siostra Anna. Od rana królowa wybrzydzała wszystkiemu i wszystkim. Wciąż niezadowolona, grymaśnia chodziła po pałacu z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy. W głębi duszy wyglądała jednak na poruszoną i zmartwioną. -Co się z tobą stało? - zapytał ją w końcu Jack. Był zmartwiony jej stanem. No tak, Jack Frost. Najlepszy przyjaciel Elsy, który zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia. -Nic, nic. Mną się nie przejmuj. - odrzekła machają tylko ręką i energicznie chodząc w te i spowrotem po swoim pokoju, w którym i tak panowała wieczna zima. -Jak chcesz, ale no wiesz, wyglądasz na zmartwioną i jeszcze taką zdenerwowaną. Czyżby to przez '''Hansa?- zapytał podlatując do niej bliżej. - Jeżeli myślisz, że coś nas łączy to jesteś śmieszny. - zdenerwowana królowa posłała przyjacielowi mordercze spojrzenie. -Nie no, spokojnie siostro. Wcale tak nie myślę. Zastanawia mnie tylko to, dlaczego od razu nie przystałaś na propozycję Wiktora... no wiesz... - Jack bawił się wykreowaną przez siebie śnieżką swobodnie zwisając obok przyjaciółki. -Nie chcę go zabić dobrze wiesz, że to nie w moim stylu. Bez względu na to, kim jest i co kiedyś zrobił. - Jej ton zelżył. Teraz jej twarz wyglądała na conajmniej zakłopotaną. -'Nie martw się', coś się wymyśli. Teraz wyluzuj i chodź coś zjeść, już pora kolacji. - Jack wyleciał z pokoju jednak zatrzymał się w drzwiach - Idziesz?- Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. Elsa podeszła do niego, jednak nie złapała ręki. Zamiast tego wyprzedziała go tak, aby móc iść przed nim. Tymczasem Jack leciał tuż obok niej. - Cóż, Anna wie o aresztowaniu Hansa? - Chłopak nie mógł wytrzymać panującej ciszy i rzucił niekonfortowe pytanie. - Nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Powiem jej, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiednia pora. - oznajmiła nawet się nie odwracając. -A Kristoff? On wie? - Jack nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. -'SKOŃCZ! '- krzyknęła królowa srogim tonem. -No dobra, spokojnie. - odrzekł po chwilli. Zaraz potem cała dwójka znalazła się w jadalni. Przy stole siedzieli Anna i Kristoff. Oprócz tego jadła z nimi Alice, nowa koleżanka Anny. - Cześć!- rzucił Jack. -Ciasteczko?- zapytała Anna wyciągając przed siebie tacę z ciastkami. - Z chęcią. - oznajmił Jack sięgając po czekoladowy przysmak. Elsa dosiadła się jako ostatnia siadając naprzeciw Anny. Obserwowała Alice i to, jak rozmawia z Anną. Alice była szatynką o zielonych oczach. Szczupła, delikatna, wrażliwa, miła i szczera aż do bólu. Taka była. -A więc, co tam u królowej? - zażartowałł Kristoff. Elsy wcale to nie rozśmieszyło, mimo to i tak posłała mu sztuczny uśmiech. Nie mogła przestać myśleć o więźniu. -Dobrze- skłamała. Jej kłamstwo wyczuła oczywiście jej siostra. -Co się dzieje? - zapytała zatroskana Anna. Królowa śniegu posłała Jackowi dyskretne spojrzenie, które mówiło: " Pomóż" Dziewczyna była gotowa nakłamać siostrze w oczy, byle aby tylko nie dowiedziała się o Hansie. Od razu złapała by na siostrę Focha, za to, że nie kazała go od razu ukatrupić. -Nic, nic. Po prostu... ekm... wstałam dziś lewą nogą i tyle. - to kłamstwo było o tyle badziewne, że wszyscy je wyczulli. Jack przybił facepalm a Anna obrzucił a siostrę bilionem pytań: -''' Kłamiesz! O co chodzi? Coś się stało? '''Powiedz mi! -Nic się nie stało. Anna uspokój się. - głos Elsy był delikatny a wyraz twarzy dziwnie zakłopotany. Były to ostatnie słowa, które padły tego wieczoru przy tym stole. Wszyscy jedli w milczeniu. Każdy wiedział, że Elsa coś ukrywa. Nikt jednak nic nie mówił. **** SPOILERY: Nazwa następnego rozdziału: " Przesłuchanie" Data wydania: Jeszcze ten tydzień. PS. Jeżeli chcecie dodać do mojego FF jakąś postać drugoplanową lub zaproponować jakąś pierwszoplanową to piszcie w komentarzach! Wystarczy napisać imię postaci, wygląd, płeć i wiek! Postacie mogą być wymyślone. Jak mi się jakaś spodoba to może pojawi się w następnym rozdziale. O i jeszcze jedno! Przyjmuję hejty ;p Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach